Just out
by Ria Wei
Summary: OCXYusei. Aramaya is Taner's little sister, and the heart of the Crimson Dragon. Long story short, she cal feel all the emotions of the other signers, but only if she wishes to dig into their hearts. But even without her powers, she knows Yusei's heart.


"Aramaya?"

Yusei poked his head into Aramaya's room.

"Just a sec." She finished brushing her hair and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Uh, well, do you want to go out with me?"

"Out how?"

"Just- out. I'm restless."

"Hmm… I suppose." She stood and Yusei's heart beat painfully.

The thing was- he loved her. Oh, how he loved her. Just thinking about her made his head swim. Her voice could do terrible things to his mind, and her smile could heal him in a heartbeat. Her laugh could brighten his day, and her tears could drown his heart.

"Yusei? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." They went to his D runner. "Ladies first." He helped her on, gave her a helmet, then jumped on and sped off.

"Whoa!" Aramaya wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She enjoyed the times Yusei could just let go and be happy. It made her happy too, especially since those times didn't happen often. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know. Any place you want to go?"

"The beach maybe?"

"The beach it is."

Several minutes later, they arrived at a beautiful, sparkling beach.

"Wow." Aramaya was so distracted looking; she lost her balance getting off and landed in Yusei's arms. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He set her upright and started walking. Then he noticed she wasn't with him. "Aramaya?" He turned and saw her taking off her shoes and socks.

"I love going bare foot at the beach." She smiled and set her shoes near his ride. "You should try it."

"No thanks." Then he paused. "Well, I guess I could." He bent over and undid his boots, putting them next to his ride as well.

"You should free your hands, too."

"Yeah, it would be nice." Yusei stripped off his gloves and threw them onto his runner. "You were right. It's very pleasant."

"So's the veiw." Aramaya looked out over the sea. "When I see the sea, I think of- well…" Her face flushed.

"Of what?" Yusei watched her curiously. Aramaya didn't blush often.

"Well, of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She gazed over the water. "Strong, quiet, and gentle. Then, when a storm arises, fierce, uproarious, even frightening."

"Have I ever frightened you, Aramaya?" Yusei watched her face intently. She was so different from other girls he'd met. No one else ever made him feel this way.

"Well, once."

"When?" Yusei stopped and gently touched her arm.

"Remember when we were at Jack's mansion, during the tournament?"

"Yes?"

"You remember Sir Ramsborgh?"

"That one weird, self proclaimed knight that tried to touch you?"

"Yes."

"How did I scare you?"

"I don't really know, even today. It was just the look in you eyes. You looked so mad."

"That's because he was going to lay his filthy hands on you."

"I can see that. But- what I still ponder today is…" She paused and looked up at him. "WHY were you so upset? The way I see it, I was just your friend's sister. Why would you care if he touched me?"

"Taner would have cared, that's why. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"But, Yusei, you only had to tell him to leave. Yet you attacked him."

"Well… I didn't think."

"Oh." Aramaya gazed out to sea again. "I thought…" She stopped and looked at the sand.

"Thought what, Aramaya?" Yusei didn't know what to think, let alone what to do. Here he was with the prettiest, smartest, bravest girl he knew, and he thought he was making her cry.

As luck would have it, he would be right.

"Nothing. Never mind." She turned away from him and swiped at her eyes. "That's the only problem with the beach… sand."

"That wasn't sand, Aramaya. What is it?"

"Nothing, really." She actually started to walk away from him.

Yusei panicked that he'd hurt her and without thinking, reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Aramaya, please. Tell me." He knew he hadn't hurt her, for his touch had been so gentle, she could have easily escaped. Yet, she burst into tears.

"Please, don't touch me like that!" She drew away from him. "Just don't!"

"Aramaya!" Yusei moved in front of her. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes! Yusei, can't you see?" She refused to face him, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Every time we touch, I'm reminded that you don't care for me, other than because I'm Bolt's little sister. You'll never…" Her eyes went wide and she backed away.

"Aramaya!" Yusei, who didn't seem to be doing much thinking at the moment, reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll never what? Please, Aramaya, just tell me!"

"You'll never…" She started to softly sob. "Oh, Yusei please, just…"

"No. Aramaya, don't you see how much I care?" Then, a thought occurred to him. "Read my heart. I want you to see how I really feel."

"Yusei…"

"Please, Aramaya." Yusei gently placed his forehead on hers. "I want you to know that what I say is true."

Aramaya forced herself to calm, then dug into his heart. Actually, she didn't have to dig, for his emotions were leaping out at her.

"What?" She looked up at him in shock. "You… No, it can't be." She started to pull away, thinking it was all some terrible dream that would soon end.

"Yes, it is." Yusei pulled her back. "You know my heart better than anyone else, even without your powers. What you saw that day with Ramsborgh, was worry for you. And I was worried because I love you, Aramaya."

Aramaya stayed totally still in perfect shock. Did Yusei just say-?

"You love me?" She looked up at him, still not sure if this was all a dream.

"Yes. Aramaya, I LOVE YOU." Yusei smiled, then bent down and kissed her.

Of all the things Aramaya had expected to happen that day, this was probably the last on her list. For a moment, she didn't move. Then, she responded to Yusei's kiss, leaving no doubt in his mind that she felt the same way.

"Yusei?" Aramaya looked up at him as the kiss ended.

"Hmm?" He pulled her close and pet her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Yusei breathed deeply, taking in her scent. "I love you more than words can say."

"Uh-oh."

"What?" He looked down at her worriedly.

"Bolt."

"He won't be a problem. Now that the dark signers are gone, Akiza's been finding time to keep him out of trouble."

"You didn't-"

"What? I just saw them together the other day. They were kinda close too."

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Sorry." He gently touched her forehead with his lips. "I was kind of busy myself."

"Busy with what?"

"Thoughts of you."

"Yusei…" Aramaya blushed again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
